


С любовью, Саймон

by Voskhodov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Влюблённый в Маркуса Саймон знал о своих чувствах. Знал о них и Джош. Только вот Маркус пребывал в неведении, ничего не замечая. Поэтому, чтобы отвлечься от постоянных страданий, Саймон нехотя решил попробовать предложенное другом приложение для знакомств.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Simon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039782) by [anotherbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbird/pseuds/anotherbird). 



> Переводилось под:  
> AJR – Pretender

Это был как раз такой день. 

Один из тех, когда Саймон опасно близко подступал к черте. Готовый всё ему рассказать. 

Вывернуть душу наизнанку, чтобы потом выкопать какую-нибудь яму, спрятаться там и никогда больше не вылезать. В таком состоянии он находился уже несколько месяцев.

Наблюдать с безопасного расстояния или тем более выдерживать настоящие разговоры во время совещаний. В этом и заключается ужас девиации. Мучительное вожделение и неизмеримую боль просто не получится отключить.

Только, по обыкновению, он не произнёс ни слова, когда собрание подошло к концу. Заранее продумал с десяток сценариев, как попросить Маркуса провести с ним время или просто поговорить наедине хотя бы несколько минут. Саймон знал, что Маркус не откажется, но был твёрдо убеждён: в основном это будет из вежливости. А времени у лидера в обрез. Теперь каждый жаждет завладеть вниманием Маркуса хоть на миг.

Вот и Саймон тоже.

Высокая фигура заслонила ему обзор.

— Это должно прекратиться, — мягкий, но решительный голос Джоша не оставлял места ни возражениям, ни оправданиям.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — Саймон скрестил руки на груди и попытался заглянуть через его плечо, но Маркус уже выходил из комнаты, и Норт, как всегда, примкнув, следовала за ним.

— Тебе нужно либо поговорить с ним, либо забыть о нём. Та тихая тоска, которую ты сейчас испытываешь, ненормальна.

Саймон закатил глаза, хоть и знал, что Джош прав. Он всегда прав. Одно из самых раздражающих в нём качеств.

— Не стану я с ним разговаривать. Он поведёт себя ужасно мило, весь такой понимающий и неотразимый, одновременно стараясь отвергнуть меня как можно мягче, и я самоуничтожусь, сгорая от смущения.

— Как драматично, — Джош вскинул бровь, совершенно не впечатлённый.

— Тебе легко говорить. Сам-то встречаешься с этим загадочным человеком, о котором никому ничего не положено знать.

— Ладно. Может, попробуешь отвлечься? Недавно вышло новое приложение. Андроиды там знакомятся. Если хочешь, установи его. Вдруг повезёт, найдёшь кого-нибудь, кто заинтересует. По крайней мере, забудешься на время.

Первым побуждением Саймона в ответ на предложение Джоша было спросить, не выжил ли тот из ума и как это может хоть сколько-нибудь помочь, но позже тем же днём, оставшись наедине у себя в комнате (правда, с ним был один из бродячих котов – громадный рэгдолл по имени Диогенⁱ, потому что его нашли в бочке), он принялся искать приложение в доступном софте в своей сети.

Это не составило труда.

Он мог отметить себя как доступного для андроидов поблизости, дав им знать, что открыт для отношений или интимных встреч. А мог сделать профиль анонимным.

Саймон лишь на мгновение задумался над первым вариантом. Одной мысли о диком ужасе, если его обнаружит кто-нибудь из Иерихона, было достаточно, чтобы передумать.

Поэтому выбрал второй. В конце концов, терять нечего.

На дисплее отобразилось несколько вопросов.

_**Имя пользователя?** _

— Не поможешь? — спросил он Диогена, который только зевнул, потянулся и перекатился на спину, демонстрируя пушистый живот.

Саймон поискал в комнате какую-нибудь подсказку, но, поразмыслив, решил, что обойдётся простым именем без особо глубокого смысла.

Ввёл лаконичное: Даниэль.

Выскочил ещё один вопрос.

_**Кого вы ищете?** _

• андроидов;

• людей;

• не имеет значения.

Саймон незамедлительно выбрал первое. Его интимные свидания с людьми хорошо не заканчивались.

_**Сексуальная ориентация?** _

>Гей.

_**Что вы ищете?** _

• отношения;

• секс;

• друзей;

• удиви меня.

Саймон некоторое время взвешивал варианты. Он понятия не имел, что ищет. Последняя опция показалась ему наиболее подходящей.

_**Не желаете ввести номер своей модели?** _

>Нет.

_**Загрузить фотографии?** _

>Нет.

_**Введите дополнительную информацию.** _

«Понятия не имею, что здесь забыл. Я влюблён, и мне всеми правдами и неправдами нужно выбросить его из головы. Поможешь?»

Два часа спустя Саймон уже был близок к тому, чтобы удалить приложение. Слишком много всплывающих сообщений, кричащих мольбами о сексе. Чрезмерное изобилие человеческих гениталий, о которых он не просил (как людям вообще удавалось обходить софт, чтобы выдавать себя за андроидов?), избыток возбуждённых биокомпонентов во всевозможных разновидностях. Как только Саймон был готов выйти из сети, появилось ещё одно сообщение.

«Кажется, у нас схожая проблема».

Отправителя звали Элиас. В описании у него перечислялись увлечения. Например, искусство и литература. Ни фотографии, ни номера модели в доступе не значилось. Секундой позже от него появилось ещё одно сообщение.

«Ведь мы оба увязли в безответной любви к совершенному существу, которое недостижимо, но в то же время любовь к нему неизбежна».

Саймон некоторое время сверлил сообщение взглядом, решался просто удалить приложение и покончить с этим.

Но вместо этого ответил:

«Если ты имеешь в виду такую любовь, от которой хочется просто швырнуть в него тириумным насосом, то я тебя понимаю».

Ответ прилетел даже чересчур быстро.

«Ты когда-нибудь проверял, совместим ли твой тириумный насос с его в середине разговора лишь с тем чтобы понять, что вы могли бы в самом деле обменяться сердцами? Что в равной степени и смешно, и жалко».

Саймон нахмурился. К счастью, он никогда так не делал.

«А у тебя есть аудио-запись, на которой он произносит твоё имя, и ты переслушиваешь её, когда погано себя чувствуешь?»

«Мы что, один и тот же человек?»

Саймон взглянул на последнее сообщение и улыбнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводилось под:  
> Hamilton Leithauser, Rostam – In a Black Out

_Дорогой Даниэль,_

_Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, какой была бы твоя жизнь, если бы ты решил уехать из Детройта, чтобы жить в Канаде как человек? Просто очередной человек среди тысяч других. Нашёл бы себе занятие – что-то, что нравится, – и занимался бы им, пока всё не уладится. То, для чего не был создан. Ты, вероятно, посмеёшься надо мной, когда это прочтёшь, но, может быть, тогда не стоит давать мне об этом знать. Или, возможно, ты, наоборот, должен сказать мне. Может, мне стоит прекратить думать о несбыточном._

_Знаешь, иногда я представляю, что у нас был бы свой дом. Мы открыли бы приют для животных и, возможно, отстроили бы пансион, а рядом с ним – паб. Каждую пятницу играли бы на пианино в нашем пабе. Теперь, когда я это написал, это ещё больше похоже на утопию. Больше не будет шанса уехать. Невозможно просто повернуть время вспять и выбрать другой путь. Повернуть налево, а не направо. Иногда я слишком много об этом думаю, но потом напоминаю себе, что если бы я поступал иначе, то никогда бы не встретил его, и даже если порой это причиняет боль, я не хочу представлять себе жизнь без него. Так что это мечта, мечтой навсегда и останется. Но мечтой приятной._

_Элиас_

— Конкретно такого развития событий я не предполагал.

Коннор, Саймон не мог этого отрицать, имел некоторую склонность всё драматизировать. По крайней мере, если судить по тому, как он лежал на диване в кабинете Маркуса. Он походил на Белоснежку, покоившуюся в своём хрустальном гробу.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы рассказать нам, что случилось. Мы бы узнали много полезного, — предложил Маркус со своего места за рабочим столом, где сортировал настоящие печатные письма. Письма, сделанные из бумаги. Потому что, очевидно, люди просто не могли с ней распрощаться.

Коннор появился на пороге здания, мигая красным диодом (который наотрез отказался снимать), и выглядел совершенно разбитым. Поэтому Саймон отвёл его к Маркусу, который занимался разбором документации. Коннор нашёл себе место на диване, слишком коротком для его длинных ног, и не двигался и не разговаривал в течение получаса.

В какой-то момент улыбка Маркуса стала натянутой.

В то время как Норт занималась вопросами безопасности, Джош – переговорами с людскими организациями, а Саймон выступал в качестве ответственного за внутренние дела сообщества, как лицо революции Маркус оставался их представителем. Тем, от кого всем что-то было нужно. Он общался с прессой, встречался с политиками и поддерживал контакт с различными объединениями андроидов.

У него к этому была способность, но Саймон и остальные без труда видели, как это порой его тяготило. Поэтому обычно время было для Маркуса драгоценным.

Особенно сегодня, когда через несколько часов его ждало интервью с шестнадцатым каналом.

— Коннор, мы не сможем тебе помочь, если ты с нами не поговоришь.

Диод быстро менял цвета, но Коннор всё-таки сел и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мы с Хэнком хотели сегодня пожениться.

— Что?! — хором спросили Саймон и Маркус.

— И мы узнаём об этом только сейчас? — Маркус казался почти оскорблённым. Он обошёл стол и сел рядом с Коннором.

— Мы хотели, чтобы в загсе нас было только двое. А сразу после собирались отправиться в отпуск.

— Ты не похож на замужнего, — Саймон пожалел о своих словах, как только они покинули его голосовой модуль.

Он пожалел ещё сильнее, когда Маркус укоризненно взглянул на него и послал «серьёзно, Саймон?» через их личный канал. «Прости». Следуя за Маркусом, он присел рядом с Коннором, который по-прежнему выглядел как потерявшийся щенок. Если честно, Саймон понятия не имел, что подтолкнуло Киберлайф к выбору именно такого дизайна для Коннора. Давать щенячьи глаза тому, кто создан для охоты на девиантов, не казалось лучшей затеей.

— Вы ведь не расстались, правда? — спросил Маркус, и Саймон закатил глаза. Кто тут ещё чёрствый?

— Нет, мы в отношениях, но мы не поженились.

Маркус приобнял Коннора за плечи. Саймон почувствовал беспричинный неоправданный укол ревности. Возможно, это из-за того, что в последний раз Маркус обнимал его несколько месяцев назад, и Саймон периодически воспроизводил все те моменты, когда они обнимались, потому что настолько он был жалок.

— У нас был забронирован рейс в Париж, однако на прошлой неделе его отменили. Вероятно, авиакомпания обанкротилась.

— Вы не обязаны были переносить свадьбу только потому, что медовый месяц состоялся бы не там, где вы хотели, — настоял Саймон.

— Вот и мы так подумали. Вместо этого мы решили отправиться в Канаду. Но, только мы собрались выдвинуться в загс, нам сообщили, что все церемонии отменили, из-за того что человек, выступающий против андроидов, заминировал здание и грозился расправой. Теперь даты всех церемоний полностью расписаны на месяцы, а в Канаду мы не можем поехать, потому что выбранный нами отель сгорел, — голос Коннора звучал так безразлично, что даже пугал.

Саймон слышал о заложенной бомбе. Это была как раз одна из тем, которые Маркус будет обсуждать с шестнадцатым каналом позже вечером.

— Это… — Маркус посмотрел на Саймона в поисках помощи, но он был так же ошеломлён, — ужасно.

Саймон коротко кивнул, взял Коннора за руку и попытался успокоить его через связь.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Я отвергаю концепцию человеческого понимания судьбы, но, возможно, я просчитался с необходимостью по-настоящему вступать в брак.

— Коннор, не говори ерунды. Ты всё ещё можешь выйти замуж. Может, не сегодня, но у тебя ещё так много времени. Нет причин торопиться. Вам назначат другую дату или, возможно, кто-нибудь сможет помочь.

Саймон наблюдал, как Маркус потянулся к другой руке, обнажая пластик. Лицо Коннора слегка просветлело при таком взаимодействии.

Саймон не мог отвести взгляд. Его самого так Маркус ещё никогда не касался.

Он знал, что это чувствуется иначе. В коде Маркуса заключалось нечто, что делало его особенным. Что фактически меняло софт. Неслучайно андроиды, ставшие девиантами благодаря ему, так трепетно к нему относились.

В глубине души Саймон им завидовал. Касанию. Пробуждению. Глубокой связи, которую они разделяли, даже если та длилась всего несколько секунд.

Без всякого стука дверь отворилась, и внутрь прошагала Норт, а за ней, внешне такой же несчастный, как Коннор, плёлся Хэнк Андерсон.

— Нашла бездомного пса на улице. Увязался за мной. Можно мне его оставить? — она указала на Хэнка, уголок рта которого на грубые слова даже приподнялся в слабой улыбке. Она коснулась его плеча и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Думал найти тебя здесь, — Хэнк засунул руки в карманы и несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Прошу прощения, что не сказал, куда ушёл, — Коннор прервал связь. Он медленно поднялся и подошёл к Хэнку.

— Всё хорошо, малыш. Ты не обязан присылать мне сигналы GPS о своём местонахождении. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты был один, — Андерсон протянул Коннору руку, и тот без колебаний взял её в свою. Они грустно, но тепло друг другу улыбнулись, переплетая пальцы.

— Идём домой.

Коннор лишь кивнул.

_Дорогой Элиас,_

_Это прекрасная мечта, и, да, я абсолютно точно понимаю, о чём ты. Я не перестаю задаваться вопросами: «Что, если бы я никогда не стал девиантом? Не встретил бы тех, кого встретил? Разве не было бы проще дремать? Оставаться блаженно несведущим, пока кто-то не возьмёт тебя за руку и не разбудит?»_

_Я не знаю, когда и как ты очнулся. У меня к тебе нет предубеждений, но сам я проснулся до революции. Я так долго прятался в тени, боясь за свою жизнь, что даже не мог представить себе мир, где мы были бы свободны. Может быть, оставаться в неведении, пока всё не закончится, было бы проще. Но, как ты и сказал, плохо это или хорошо, я бы с ним не встретился. И, возможно, я бы не прожил достаточно долго, чтобы стать свободным._

_В итоге это всё равно что спросить: «Что, если бы я никогда не видел солнца»? Я уже его видел и теперь ни за что не забуду. В такие моменты я невольно завидую людям, их способности забывать. У них воспоминания со временем просто исчезают. Но если я чувствую себя слабым, то прокручиваю одни и те же воспоминания снова и снова. Я мучаю себя плохими и подбадриваю хорошими._

_Как бы я хотел остановиться._

_С любовью, Даниэль_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводилось под:  
> The Naked And Famous – Bells

_Дорогой Элиас,_

_Всё это, вероятно, слишком. Но. Выслушай._

_Бывают дни, когда я ненавижу людей. Обычно я говорю себе, что ненависть к ним не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Мои друзья повторяют то же самое._

_Но иногда ненависть необходима. Обычно мои причины более уважительны, значимы и менее эгоцентричны. Должно быть, тебе кажется, что я лью много воды, за это прости. Ты всегда так тщательно подбираешь слова. Мне кажется, ты вкладываешь столько усилий в каждое своё письмо, а я вот несу бессвязную чушь, как идиот._

_Но вернёмся к тому, почему сегодня я ненавижу людей._

_Не буду вдаваться в подробности, потому что ты скорее всего решишь, что я извращенец. Вовсе нет. Сегодня меня поставили в крайне неловкое положение, и я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, чтобы держать себя в руках. Он маячил у меня перед носом, как какая-нибудь морковка перед ослом. Если бы я не был полностью убеждён, что он абсолютно не осознаёт происходящее, я бы подумал, что он делал это нарочно. Чтобы меня помучить. Дать мне взглянуть на то, что упускаю._

_Знаешь._

_Вот почему я ненавижу людей._

_Они разрушили идеальность андроидов, дав им не только способность любить, но и испытывать сексуальное влечение. Я этого не просил. Моя жизнь была бы намного легче, если бы мне пришлось справляться только со своей нелепой влюблённостью. Если бы мне приходилось думать лишь о совместимости наших сердец…_

_Но поскольку люди всегда всё портят, я думаю не только о его сердце. Я смотрю на его идеальный зад, размышляя о том, почему он такой идеальный, и любопытствую, какие у него могут быть биокомпоненты. Мне интересно, как изменился бы его голос, если бы он нашёптывал мне что-нибудь на ухо. Или как ощущалось бы его желание, если бы мы установили связь._

_Так что да, мне грустно, одиноко. А ещё я невероятно возбуждён._

_И именно поэтому сегодня я ненавижу людей._

_Теперь ты, наверное, думаешь, что я странный. И делюсь слишком личным. Хотел бы я сказать, что был пьян, но, к сожалению, это невозможно. У меня нет оправдания – только сердитый унылый стояк._

_С любовью, Даниэль_

— Можешь помочь? Знаю, это странно, но ты ведь знаешь, как Норт обращается с техникой, — голос Маркуса вырвал его из раздумий.

Дом был блаженно пуст.

— Техника бесполезна, если ею нельзя что-нибудь подорвать? — Саймон отложил книгу и посмотрел на Маркуса.

Улыбка последнего превратилась в ухмылку, хитрую и обворожительную, и Саймон был благодарен, что давным-давно отключил способность краснеть.

— Смекаешь. Я знаю, что вы с Джошем раньше занимались ремонтом андроидов, а мне и правда помощь не помешает. Не могу дотянуться сам. Я мог бы попросить кого-нибудь другого, но предпочёл бы, чтобы это сделал кто-то, кому я доверяю.

Саймону вдруг захотелось кричать.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я что-то сменил? — он заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди.

Должно быть, он в кошмарном сне.

— Типа того, — Маркус задрал правую сторону майки. На боку растянулся глянцевитый голубой шрам, кожа заканчивалась по его краям. С ним были связаны воспоминания. Таким Саймон впервые увидел Маркуса в тёмном чреве корабля, на тот момент являвшемся их убежищем. — Я давно хотел заменить панель. Мне правда нужна помощь, если ты не против.

— Нет, конечно, — Саймон заставил себя приподнять уголки губ и снова посмотреть Маркусу в лицо.

Пытка. Другими словами не описать. 

Пытка.

Ничто не улучшало ситуацию.

Ни то, что в мастерской – единственном месте, принадлежавшем исключительно Маркусу, – они находились одни.

Ни то, что Саймон и Джош однажды переспали, а начиналось всё ровно так же.

Ни то, что Маркус стянул майку.

И уж точно не то, что Маркус, схватив себя за шею, спросил «В какую позу мне встать?» тоном, который мог быть шутливым или дразнящим, а мог и не быть ни тем, ни другим.

Всё это было взято прямиком из какой-то сексуальной фантазии, о которой Саймон даже не посмел бы мечтать.

Он прочистил горло, хотя это было совсем не обязательно, и предложил Маркусу лечь на диван.

Студия выглядела совершенно иначе, чем тогда, когда Саймон увидел её впервые. Хотя вокруг по-прежнему лежало много художественных принадлежностей и царил творческий хаос, от картин Карла не осталось и следа. Их спрятали или даже продали. Теперь всё пространство кричало «Маркус».

Саймон колебался, когда сел на край дивана рядом с ним.

Его тело почти излучало тепло.

Саймон снова прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд.

— Готов?

Краем глаза он заметил, что Маркус кивнул.

— Больно не будет.

— Смеёшься?

— Прости, — он осмелился взглянуть Маркусу в глаза. — Я должен открыть панель изнутри. Я запущу руку через брюшную область, чтобы её открыть. Это может быть немного дискомфортно.

— Когда кто-то роется у тебя в животе? — тихо съязвил Маркус, его губы дрогнули.

— Именно.

Кожа живота пошла рябью и исчезла, когда Саймон надавил на неё. Мышцы, пупок, тонкие волоски. Всё исчезло и заменилось белым идеальным пластиком.

Порой Саймон забывал, что внутри даже Маркус выглядел точно так же. Что не походил каким-нибудь магическим образом на человека в большей степени, чем они.

Саймон сильнее надавил на пластину, и панель отошла с тихим шипением, обнажив провода и мембраны. Медленная пульсация насоса становилась более слышной. Саймон позволил глазам задержаться на груди, сосредоточившись на круглой форме регулятора.

На ум пришли слова Элиаса.

«Совместимые сердца».

Саймон просканировал Маркуса, проверил модель биокомпонента и… они были совместимы.

Ну конечно, они были совместимы.

Маркус отключил дыхание, но тириум ритмично циркулировал по искусственным венам. Саймон почувствовал их пульсацию, когда осторожно потянулся рукой внутрь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Саймон, не поднимая глаз. Он знал, насколько уязвимым себя ощущаешь, когда чьи-то пальцы находятся внутри тебя. 

Нет.

_Нет._

Это не.

Не помогало.

Крайне неподходящий выбор слов.

На какую-то долю секунды взгляд метнулся вниз. К тесьме мягких тёмных штанов и едва заметной резинке трусов.

Саймон знал, что андроиды, у которых так называемая промежность куклы Кена, обычно не носят нижнее бельё.

_Даже не думай об этом._

— Я в порядке. Просто это… — голос завибрировал по всему телу, когда Маркус заговорил. Саймон это почувствовал. Он осторожно потянулся к крошечной кнопке, которая, он знал, располагалась там. — …непривычно.

Саймон медленно отсоединил покрытую шрамом пластину и потянулся за запчастью. Замена прошла без каких-либо осложнений. Саймон попросил Маркуса выполнить полную проверку системы, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, а затем снова закрыл панель. Кожа скрыла её за несколько секунд.

— Готово. Как новенький.

Нужно было выбираться отсюда.

Как можно быстрее.

Сейчас же.

Он пожалел о сообщении, едва его отправил.

Теперь Элиас подумает, что он странный. Одно дело найти понимание в разделении чувств. Но это… Это совсем иначе. Но ощущалось так приятно. Просто выразить накопившееся желание словами, даже если не получить ответ.

Может, так будет лучше.

Возможно, общение с Элиасом не отвлекало, а лишь усиливало зацикленность на ком-то недостижимом.

Саймон закрыл глаза и потянулся к воспоминаниям сегодняшнего дня, реконструируя каждую деталь.

Свет в комнате.

Маркус тянется к вороту майки, чтобы одним быстрым движением стянуть её через голову. На плечах веснушки, а на правой стороне шеи, рядом с линией роста волос, засохшая краска, которую забыли смыть.

Саймон вспомнил, как двигались под кожей Маркуса позвонки. 

Он устраивается на диване, его губы слегка приоткрыты. Разноцветные глаза прищуриваются, когда Саймон садится рядом.

Тепло чужой кожи под пальцами.

Тёмные соски, ждущие прикосновения.

Тонкая линия волос, спускающаяся от пупка к краю штанов.

Внезапно выскочивший ответ Элиаса прервал поток мыслей.

«Скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы мог сделать то, что хотел».

Саймону пришлось несколько раз моргнуть. Убедиться, что правильно прочёл.

«Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал?»

«Кажется, мы находимся в довольно схожей ситуации».

«Какой ситуации?»

«Унылой неудовлетворяющей мастурбации».

Саймон не ответил. Он жевал нижнюю губу, обдумывая варианты, пока не появилось ещё одно сообщение.

«Если бы я был на его месте и ты мог сделать то, что хотел… что бы ты сделал?»

Саймон колебался, уставившись на сообщение Элиаса. Даже подумывал удалить приложение. Но вместо этого вернулся к воспроизведению воспоминаний. Его рука на животе Маркуса, чуть выше каймы штанов. Он приподнял голову, чтобы встретиться с его выжидающим взглядом. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Саймон не надавил, чтобы кожа исчезла, а просто позволил руке остановиться там, большим пальцем медленно поглаживая кожу. Маркус приоткрыл рот. «Саймон», — едва различимый шёпот, вздох.

Наконец он ответил Элиасу:

«Моя рука у него на животе. Его кожа такая тёплая и манящая. Он лежит на спине, не двигаясь. Я…»

«Он накрывает твою руку своей. Сжимает и направляет ниже».

С каждым словом воображение подбрасывало новые картины.

Саймон вздрогнул и закусил губу. Почувствовал, как нарастает возбуждение, как твердеет член. Его ещё терзало давнее чувство вины за подобные фантазии, но оно уже начало растворяться.

«Я накрываю его пах через джинсы. Поначалу не делаю ничего больше, этого ему становится мало, и он пытается толкнуться бёдрами навстречу».

Саймон прикрыл глаза и просто расслабился. Позволил себе потеряться в этой фантазии и откровенном диалоге с Элиасом.

Он не стал ждать очередного ответа, а просто продолжил:

«Я оглаживаю его сквозь штаны, затем расстёгиваю их, освобождая член. Прекрасен, как и весь он. Я обхватываю его ладонью».

Саймон почти это чувствовал. Тяжесть в руке, исходящий от плоти жар. Как член быстро затвердел.

«Он приподнимается на локтях, хватает тебя за шею и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Он жаждал этого слишком долго».

Это не был тот первый романтический поцелуй, о котором Саймон мечтал. Он был горячим, несдержанным, и кожа на шее исчезла, когда Маркус к ней прикоснулся. Внезапная связь была полна похоти и вожделения. Никаких воспоминаний – только необузданные нефильтрованные эмоции.

«Я продолжаю касаться его члена во время поцелуя, пока он не начинает рычать и подаваться бёдрами в мою ладонь. У меня крепко стоит только от одного его вида. От того, что я делаю с ним». 

«Прежде чем ты успеваешь дотронуться до себя, он хватает тебя за запястье и тянет к себе на колени, так страстно желая потрогать тебя всего».

«Я прижимаюсь к нему, обвивая руками его шею».

«Его губы у твоего уха, дыхание горячее и неровное, голос прерывают помехи. Он шёпотом произносит твоё имя, как молитву, и наконец говорит, почти умоляя, что хочет тебя».

Саймон едва не кончил, представив, как Маркус это делает. Между тем в реальности он находился в спальне один, и его же рука быстрее и сильнее проводила по члену.

«Я быстро встаю, поспешно избавляюсь от одежды. Не теряю времени даром, через секунду уже снова возвышаясь над ним на коленях. Кладу ладонь ему на грудь и толкаю его назад, следуя за ним для поцелуя».

«Его руки ласкают твои бёдра, поднимаются выше, а затем он сминает в ладонях твой зад».

«Я приподнимаюсь над ним и медленно опускаюсь на его член. Не тороплюсь, пока он не заполнит меня. Его руки двигаются к моим бёдрам и удерживают меня на месте. Не позволяют двигаться. Я просто наблюдаю за ним. Вбираю его образ».

На мгновение реальность дала о себе знать. Напомнила Саймону, что это всего лишь симуляция. Что он был один в своей комнате, трахал себя пальцами, другой рукой обхватив член, и переписывался с незнакомцем, о котором ничего не знал, но который, кажется, знал, что сказать в нужное время в нужном месте. 

Появилось ещё одно сообщение от Элиаса.

«Он думает, что ты невероятно красивый. Идеальный. Желает, чтобы ты смог увидеть себя его глазами. Он берёт тебя за руку, переплетает ваши пальцы и контактирует с тобой. Пытается показать свою любовь и восхищение».

Что-то внутри заныло болью. Хотя он вовсе не должен был чувствовать боль. Но кто-то словно схватил тириумный насос и вырвал прямо из груди.

«Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, наши пальцы сцеплены, и я начинаю двигаться».

В этом виртуальном мире Саймон катался на Маркусе, сначала медленно и уверенно, почти держа себя в руках, но с каждым движением терял всё больше контроля, пока не стал просто подпрыгивать вверх-вниз, трахая себя и ни на секунду не разрывая взгляда.

Маркус сел, обхватил Саймона свободной рукой, притягивая к себе как можно ближе. Они двигались совершенно синхронно: пальцы переплетены, лбы прижаты друг к другу, глаза устремлены друг на друга. С каждым толчком член Саймона тёрся о живот Маркуса.

Саймон был первым, кто позволил себе кончить. Он передал ощущение связью, и волна удовольствия омыла обоих, захватывая дух, ошеломляя. Маркус кончил следом, и Саймон почувствовал, как его заполняет тепло. Они прижались друг к другу, переживая последние волны оргазма.

Всё затихло на некоторое время. Саймон лежал на кровати, смотря в потолок. Сперма высыхала на руке и животе. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым. Потраченным.

Потерянным.

«Блядь», — написал Элиас спустя вечность.

«Блядь», — согласился Саймон и поднялся.


	4. Chapter 4

_Дорогой Элиас,_

_Я не хочу, чтобы между нами возникла неловкость. Возможно, уже слишком поздно. Возможно, мы обречены или ты заблокировал меня, тогда мне жаль. Мы не списывались две недели, и я скучаю по нашему общению. Каждый день сталкиваюсь с тем, что мне не принадлежит. Но знаешь что? Не я один такой. Он и сам ничуть не лучше. Бездумно обращает на себя внимание. Не считая меня, есть как минимум ещё один человек, который безнадёжно в него влюблён и нескольким он серьёзно симпатичен._

_А он даже не догадывается. Может, он тупой._

_А может, просто умеет притворяться._

_Каким-то образом он влияет на людей. Они готовы умереть ради него. Он может спокойно разговаривать с кем-то, кто явно втюрился в него по уши. У одной девушки разве что сердечек в глазах нет. И он. Просто. Не. Замечает. Он каждому улыбается, и все, кто может, краснеют. Похлопывает их по плечам, и видно, как они жаждут каждого его прикосновения._

_Знаешь, когда он разговаривает с тобой, создаётся впечатление, что ты – всё, что его волнует. Единственное, что имеет значение в этом мире. Всё его внимание сосредоточено только на тебе, и в этом ощущении слишком легко потеряться. Если ему сказать, что этот конкретный человек или андроид в нём заинтересован, он будет шокирован. Иногда из-за этого мне хочется его придушить._

_С любовью, Даниэль_

— В холле трое полицейских, — Лео выглядел слегка напуганным. Тёмно-серая толстовка с капюшоном Детройтского университета, которая была слишком велика для его роста, делала его очень молодым и маленьким. Толстовка казалась странно знакомой, как и та, которую Саймон одолжил у Джоша какое-то время назад. Саймон нахмурился, но голос Маркуса его отвлёк.

— Что им нужно?

Лео только пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы.

— Понятия не имею.

Гости не были незнакомцами, хотя Саймон ещё не встречал их лично. Капитан Джеффри Фаулер и детектив Бен Коллинз, оба коллеги Хэнка и Коннора, и обоим, казалось, было одинаково неуютно стоять и ждать.

А затем, конечно…

— Привет, я Крис, — подал голос самый молодой, не контролируя громкость своих слов, когда взял руку Маркуса и пожал её. — То есть офицер Крис Миллер, — он прекратил трясти руку, но не отпустил её, так что теперь они с Маркусом просто неловко держались за руки, и все на них смотрели. — Сэр.

Маркус ответил ему спокойной вежливой улыбкой.

— Рад снова встретиться с вами, офицер Миллер.

Когда Миллер просиял, Саймон с трудом подавил внезапное желание хлопнуть ладонью по лбу. Он видел это слишком часто. Неловкая влюблённость.

— Правда? — Миллер прочистил горло. — То есть вы меня помните?.. То есть…

Фаулер остановил его, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Сынок, возьми себя в руки.

Наконец Миллер отпустил Маркуса, широко раскрыв глаза от смущения. Коллинз, стоявший позади, хохотнул.

Через несколько минут Фаулер, Коллинз и Миллер сидели на диване напротив них в гостиной, хотя на нём для них едва хватало места, так как и Фаулер, и Коллинз отличались крупным телосложением. Саймон, находясь справа от Маркуса, старался особо не думать о том, что их бёдра соприкасались, потому что Маркус покачивал ногой.

Джош по другую сторону от Маркуса просто излучал спокойствие.

Как только Саймон был готов прикоснуться к бедру Маркуса, чтобы его угомонить, Норт, стоявшая позади, схватила его за плечо. Дёргавшаяся нога замерла.

— Чем могу помочь?

Капитан Фаулер откашлялся и скрестил свои большие руки на груди.

— Полагаю, вы хорошо осведомлены об обстоятельствах, которые привели к отмене свадьбы Хэнка и Коннора.

Маркус нахмурился.

— Вы здесь из-за их свадьбы? Вы серьёзно?

— Я всегда серьёзен.

Бен Коллинз усмехнулся. Похоже, он был в довольно хорошем настроении.

— Заткнись, Бен, — проворчал Фаулер и продолжил: — В общем, как вы можете себе представить, они очень подавлены из-за этого.

Маркус откинулся назад, теперь уже более расслабленный, когда стало ясно, что визит полиции не из-за преступлений.

— Да, Коннор навестил нас некоторое время назад.

Бен продолжил с того места, где остановился Фаулер:

— У нас была мысль… организовать новую свадьбу. В качестве сюрприза. И мы хотели бы… воспользоваться вашей помощью. Мы понимаем, это довольно необычно, но вы дружите с Коннором, так что… они заслуживают хорошей свадьбы, и мы подумали… как насчёт Дня святого Валентина?

Норт усмехнулась, но была проигнорирована большинством. Саймон поёрзал, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

— Вы хотите устроить новую свадьбу? — спросил Маркус, слегка наклонив голову. Саймону это напомнило то, как Диоген наблюдал за пауком на стене.

Все трое кивнули одновременно.

— Я буду организатором, — объявил капитан Фаулер.

— Я могу сделать свадебный торт, — вмешался Крис, его голос звучал слишком высоко.

— Всё равно нам ещё многое нужно подготовить. Мы знаем, что Коннор вам небезразличен, а нам необходимо место, где можно было бы провести свадьбу, — Коллинз сжал губы и принялся теребить кольцо в мочке уха. — Нам нужна музыка и провиант. Мы не замахиваемся на что-то грандиозное, но пусть будет по-своему особенное. И в этом нам действительно понадобится помощь.

Последовала многозначительная пауза.

Через некоторое время Маркус встал, поправил одежду и над маленьким столиком протянул Фаулеру руку.

— Можете на нас рассчитывать.

***

— День святого Валентина? Серьёзно? Что за дурак захочет играть свадьбу в такой день? — усмехнулась Норт, как только за гостями закрылась дверь.

Маркус лишь укоризненно на неё глянул, но Саймон не смог сдержаться и закатил глаза.

— Может быть, романтик, — пробормотал он себе под нос и поднял Диогена, сидевшего на пианино. Он пожалел о своих словах, когда Норт обернулась, вскинув брови.

— Тебе виднее, — её тон был полон насмешки. — Так ты планируешь привести кого-то на свадьбу?

Слова слетели с его губ слишком быстро.

— Вообще-то, планирую, — он знал, насколько вызывающе это прозвучало.

— Правда? — в тоне Маркуса было что-то, чего Саймон не мог понять. Удивление? Разочарование?..

Он крепче прижал Диогена к груди.

— Да. Какие-то проблемы?

Маркус покачал головой, улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

День почти подошёл к концу, когда Саймон получил сообщение от Элиаса.

«Что ты делаешь в День святого Валентина?»

Только этот вопрос. Ни длинного подробного текста, ни ответа на предыдущие бормотания. Лишь эти семь слов.

Саймон некоторое время пялился на сообщение, прежде чем смог заставить себя ответить.

«Я… буду на свадьбе».

Ответ появился мгновенно.

«На свадьбе Андерсона, верно?»

Саймон нахмурился. Откуда он знает? Откуда он вообще знает Хэнка или Коннора? Они никогда не говорили о том, кем работают и где живут, но, может быть, Элиас как-то связан с полицией?

«Верно».

«Я тоже приглашён. Почему бы нам не пройти через это вместе?»

У Саймона дрогнули губы.

«Как на свидании?» — спросил он.

Ответ прилетел незамедлительно:

«Как на свидании».

«Хорошо. Не знаешь, кто решает сыграть свадьбу в День святого Валентина?»

«Романтик».


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводилось под:  
> Jem – Flying High

Маркус выглядел идеально, как Саймон и ожидал.

На нём был дорогой синий костюм и бледно-голубая рубашка в тон, которая каким-то образом подчёркивала его разноцветные глаза. Он выглядел так, словно был создан для такой одежды (и, возможно, так оно и было). Слегка отрастил волосы и щетину: уже не тень на искусственной коже, что придавало Маркусу пугающе человеческий вид. Идеальный шафер.

Саймона ещё больше успокаивало, что Элиас встретит его у ворот особняка за полчаса до начала свадьбы. По крайней мере, они смогут страдать вместе. Может быть, его возлюбленный тоже будет здесь.

Норт была одета в серый костюм-тройку, из-за чего выглядела высокой, стройной и элегантной. Подмигнув, она воткнула нагрудный платок в карман пиджака Маркуса. Платок, который идеально подходил к её собственному пиджаку, с горечью заметил Саймон.

Может, для первого свидания День святого Валентина, совмещённый со свадьбой, был немного чересчур. Но теперь поздно метаться. Большая часть гостей уже начали прибывать. Несколько Джерри толпились, проверяя украшения в саду, и три андроида, которые называли себя Брэд, предлагали напитки прибывающим людям.

Когда Саймон подошёл к главным воротам, он с удивлением обнаружил там Маркуса и Норт.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — это прозвучало резче, чем предполагалось, и он быстро отвёл глаза.

Норт только приподняла бровь.

— Думаю, то же, что и ты. Ждём свою пару.

Саймон нахмурился.

— Но разве вы не вместе?

Оба уставились на него с явным недоумением, переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись. Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел ответить, рядом остановилось такси. Из машины вышла AX400 с короткой стрижкой. Саймон уже встречал её раньше. Её звали Кара, и, как и ожидалось, Алиса, YK500, шла за ней по пятам. Лицо Кары просияло, когда она заметила встречающий её круг.

Она вежливо обняла Саймона, Маркуса и, наконец, поприветствовала Норт коротким, но нежным поцелуем в губы. Только теперь Саймон заметил, насколько цвет её платья соответствовал нагрудному платку Норт.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, Саймон: нет, мы с Маркусом не вместе, — она фыркнула, явно сдерживая смех. Затем взяла Алису, которая казалась немного растерянной, и Кару за руку и пошла по подъездной дорожке к особняку.

— Ты правда думал, что я встречаюсь с Норт? — Маркус казался почти обиженным.

— Вы двое так близки, я думал… — не закончив фразу, он беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Мы друзья, Саймон. Уверяю, она ничуть во мне не заинтересована.

— Значит, ты ждёшь кого-то другого?

— Вообще-то, да, — Маркус скрестил руки на груди. — Но он слегка опаздывает. Или увидел меня и сбежал.

— Вы ещё не встречались?

Маркус вздохнул.

— Нет, не встречались. Норт уговорила меня попробовать какую-то онлайн-штуку, чтобы я мог с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Своего рода свидание вслепую, — Маркус ему улыбнулся, и по телу разлилось приятное тепло.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он бы сбежал?

— Потому что не все хотят быть с Маркусом, лидером Иерихона.

— Не смеши меня. Кто бы не хотел быть с тобой?

Маркус открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он просто некоторое время смотрел на Саймона, нахмурившись. Наконец он вздохнул, перевёл взгляд на дорогу и пожал плечами.

— Ты ведь тоже кого-то ждёшь? — спросил Маркус через некоторое время.

— Да. Похоже, у Норт и Джоша была схожая мысль. Но парень, с которым у меня будет свидание, тоже опаздывает, — Саймон посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Может, попробуешь ему написать? — предложил Маркус, и Саймон кивнул. Он открыл приложение и переписку с Элиасом.

_Привет? Я жду тебя перед особняком. Ты ведь не передумал? Я стою здесь, можешь себе представить, с ним! И он тоже кого-то ждёт. Пожалуйста, приди и спаси меня._

_С любовью, Саймон_

Он уставился на последние слова. Отлично. Следом отправил ещё одно сообщение:

«Похоже, теперь ты знаешь моё настоящее имя».

Вернувшись в реальность, чтобы посмотреть на Маркуса, он увидел, что тот застыл и смотрит на него.

Появилось сообщение от Элиаса. Левый оптический блок Маркуса слегка дёрнулся.

«Саймон, я стою рядом с тобой».

О нет.

_Нет._

Они уставились друг на друга, оба в откровенном ужасе. Саймон вспомнил всё, что когда-либо обсуждал с Элиасом о Маркусе. Сексуальные фантазии. Тайные желания.

И он только что сказал ему, что он – тот самый.

Тот самый, в кого влюблён уже несколько месяцев.

А затем эту мысль сменила новая, и, возможно, это было даже хуже, чем унижение, которое он сейчас испытывал.

Маркус кого-то любил. Был так же потерян, как он сам. Но кто это? Джош? Коннор? Кто-то совсем другой?

Программное обеспечение подбрасывало всё больше и больше вариантов.

— Мне очень жаль, — сумел произнести Саймон едва ли громче шёпота.

— Саймон.

— Мне не следовало говорить о тебе с незнакомцем.

— Саймон.

— Я не знаю, что ты теперь обо мне думаешь, и ты не обязан мне говорить, хорошо? Просто… скажи, кто это, ладно?

— Чёрт возьми, Саймон, — и с этими словами Маркус взял его лицо в ладони.

Связь – как ожидалось – была ошеломляющей. Всё разом и вместе с тем ничего совсем. Сырые, нефильтрованные эмоции.

Паника. Опустошение. Осознание. Похоть. Вожделение. Доверие. Надежда. Любовь.

А сверху накладывался голос.

_Это ты._

Какое-то время он видел себя глазами Маркуса. Украдкой брошенные взгляды в конференц-зале. Объятие, притягивающее ближе, без намерения когда-либо отпустить. Застенчивость и самозащита, ошибочно принятые за отрешённость и нежелание. Маркус в своей студии старается не шевелиться, пока Саймон меняет покрытую шрамом панель. Маркус набирает сообщение, находясь в постели и запустив руку в штаны, отчаянный, нуждающийся.

Ноги едва не подкосились. Саймон вцепился в Маркуса, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Маркус отпустил его щёки, нежные пальцы коснулись шеи, всё ещё нерешительные, но ласковые и успокаивающие. Идеально.

— Мы оба идиоты, — голос, тёплый и мягкий, был так близко. Саймон чувствовал то, что слышал. Губы коснулись сердца.

— Круглые идиоты, — согласился Саймон, пробормотав слова в чужой пиджак.

Некоторое время они молча касались друг друга. Саймон держался за Маркуса, боясь, что тот исчезнет, если его отпустить.

— Саймон, посмотри на меня.

Он поднял голову, поначалу почти не осмеливаясь взглянуть на него, но, сделав это, обнаружил, что широкая улыбка украсила обворожительное лицо.

— Почему это заняло у нас так много времени? — спросил Саймон, но вместо того, чтобы ждать ответа, притянул Маркуса к себе и поцеловал.

— Идём. Нам ещё на свадьбе надо появиться.

Саймон усмехнулся и, взяв Маркуса за руку, переплёл с ним пальцы. Внезапно всё стало таким лёгким.

— А ты разве не шафер?

Маркус остановился, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Кажется, придётся поторопиться.


End file.
